The Dawn of The Sky
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: Day and Night, two very different elements yet they're the same, a part of the sky phenomena. They contradict each other but like Ying and Yang, they perfected each other. They were separated once but become one once again when their sun fall at dusk. They are the foundations of other elements, their center as they shifted and changed. (Rewritten version of The Invalid Sky)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys, this is the rewritten version of the prologue. Sorry for the late update, school and exam had just ended so things are kinda busy with packing away stuffs.**

**So enjoy~~**

**Prologue**

Eighteen years ago, the Sawada couple was gifted with a baby boy. He mostly inherited his mother's gene, a crown of fluffy hazel brown hair and wide golden brown eyes that attract you to him, hypnotizing you to do whatever he asked of you. He grows up as wonderful boy, kind and caring to everyone he met, always going out of his way to make everyone's life better. Many adored him, cooing over his cuteness and bright personality.

Four years later, the Sawada family was gifted by another baby boy, but this time, the baby inherited most of his father's gene. He too has fluffy hairstyle that the two boys inherited from their great grandfather, but his was gold in color, twinkling like precious gold under the light. A pair of wide sky blue orbs was the window to his soul, open and honest that it was heartwarming to see. Compared to his brother, he was the quieter of the two, silent and attentive, always taking in his surrounding with curious and speculative eyes that linked to a genius brain. He was a child prodigy, a born genius with IQ and intellect that stumped most adult.

Both boys were the light of the household, their joined laughter chiming down the hall as their small feet thundered on the floor. The mother of the house could not be any happier than she was because she was gifted with two brilliant balls of sunshine. They were like two inseparable twins, wherever one goes, the other will always be there. They do everything together, from sleeping to bathing, always sticking to each other.

But their happiness was short lived. An event that was better left unsaid had break their unbreakable bond, tearing them apart mercilessly, making the once adoring little brother become resentful of his elder brother. The elder tried to mend their shattered bond, clinging desperately to the last snapping thread but it was a futile effort, the younger had pushed him out of his heart.

For years, the two shifted away from each other, like two strangers living in one house. The mother tried to help fixing it but she knew it was not something she should interfere with; the two of them have to sort it out themselves. Like day and night, they reflected each other, heart aching from the distance that separated them. Misunderstanding and hate keeping the distance between them, the mountain that blocked them from being one again. The house had become dark and gloomy without their joined brilliance, a shell of the former happiness they had.

They were joined again, this time an indestructible link binding them together, forever firm for eternity, but the link comes at a cost, a priceless cost that tore away their sun, their mother from them. The mother died to protect them, sacrificing her life so that her two offspring could continue on living, grow and find their own happiness. That was not the only price they have to pay, the elder son lost the ability to walk forever, sacrificing it so that the younger could still breathe today and onward. His sacrifice had cleared the mist of hate that clouded the younger's eyes, allowing him to see that his elder brother still love him no matter what he had done to hurt him.

It takes time for them to mend their broken bond, to fill the gaps their separation had created but they still managed somehow, with the younger doing all he can do to help his now immobile older brother, whom struggled through relearning the everyday actions but from the view of a special people.

With the death of the sun they had orbited themselves to, their foundation had faltered, the father going into depression due to his beloved wife's demise, the younger son losing his smiles but the eldest son prevailed. He struggled to bring his broken family together again, coaxing the father out of his depression, reminding him that he still have two pillars of support with him, and get his younger brother to smile again.

At the tender age of 12, he shouldered the heavy duty of being the housewife of the family, giving his two family members warmth and comfort they needed when their will faltered, shielding them from the cruel reality of life when they were at the edge of their sanity and always supporting them when they needed it the most. He became their center, the sun that the two blondes of the house had orbited themselves to, circling around him as he kept them moving forward while they protected him from the harm that threaten him.

Fearing that he will lose what was left of his small family, the father had moved them to a more secure house, installing various security and equipment that will help his eldest son to go through his everyday life without restriction. He knew he was being way too paranoid but knowing the danger his line of work possess, he knew his action was justified. The house was surrounded by his subordinates' houses, people that he had chosen to protect his sons through undercover but that was kept a secret.

The father was a busy man because of his work, before, he was only home four times a year but now, he tried to always go back home at every chance he got. He will call them every night, just to assure himself that his two sons are alright and would abandon everything he was doing if one of them asked him to return. He was very overprotective of them, way too overprotective that it was at the border of extreme paranoia.

Now, at the age of 14 and 18, six years after the tragedy, their life are relatively normal. No explosion, no mini earth quake or sudden appearance of dangerous people. They are content with their normal and peaceful life, unaware of the dark cloud that will change their peaceful life forever.

**So...how do you like my new writing style? Please don't kill me for the late update!**

**Drop a review on your way out!**

**Ciao ciao**

**Y.L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys this is the rewritten version of chapter 1**

**And forgot to say in the previous chapter, I am making the rewritten version as a new fic.**

**Enjoy!**

He was drifting through the warmth that enveloped him, mind at ease and body relaxed. He didn't resist when the warmth was replaced by something far more familiar and gentle, merely leaning into it as he revel under the softness of the new source of warmth. Sweet chuckle reached his ears and the warm appendage moved, stroking his hair with gentleness that he had accustomed himself to.

"Na-kun, it's time to wake up." The voice was mellow and soft, the same as the hand that was carding through his hair. He groaned, pressing his face against the warm hand but he didn't open his eyes. The voice laughed lightly, a melodious tune that was pleasant to the ears.

"You will be late if you don't wake up now young man." The voice took on a mild chiding tone but the hand still continues on stroking his hair gently. "Don't care…..five more minutes…." He mumbled sleepily, rolling over to hug the person who had come to woke him up, by the waist.

He heard the person sigh but he could feel the exasperated smile lingering on his lip. "Mou, Kyo-kun will bite you if you're late." The hand that was previously stroking his hair pinched his cheek, eliciting a startled gasp of pain from him. His eyelids shot open and drowsy sky blue eyes glared at the sweetly smiling brunette with no heat behind in, merely filled with exasperate fondness.

"You could've let me sleep in for a couple of more minutes." He muttered, a shadow of a pout lingering on his lip as he wiped the sleepiness from his face. The brunette smiled, reaching out a hand to push aside the blonde bangs from his eyes. "And risk you getting late to school? Not a chance. Now get up, I had drawn the bath for you, get in before the water get cold." He complied with his brother's order, not complaining because he knew he will lose.

He walked into the bathroom, body immediately going through his usual morning routine. He slowly undoes his sleeping attire, sleep still clouding his mind from sleeping late last night in order to finish the paperwork. Natsu dipped himself into the tub, letting out a delighted sigh as the warm water enveloped him, soaking into his skin to relax his sore muscles. He closed his eyes and his head leaned against one end of the tub, mind wondering over the past six years of his life after the death of his beloved mother.

The simple thought of his late mother made his heart stung with grieve and he sighed, covering his eyes with one arm. His mother had been the center of his life after he and Tsuna began to drift away from each other. She was his pillar, his sun and his light. She never questioned him for the reason of his action toward Tsuna, merely comforting him when he cried behind his locked door after getting in another argument with his older brother. She was always there, a constant presence that gave him strength when he was unable to get it from his dear brother. Her death had hit him hard, had made him feel more hollow on the inside, had destroyed the very foundation of his world. His life felt empty and bleak, he felt lost without her gentle hand holding his, guiding him with all the patience in the whole universe.

But with her death, he had regained what he had lost, his beloved older brother, even if he was imperfect now. He was really glad that the broken bond between them were finally fixed, although wavering and shaking at first, it become firmer and stronger as they become closer once again.

He never lost the regret he had felt on that day, the day that changed his life and destroyed his family. If only he hadn't become too caught up with his grieve, if only he had not let his guard down, if only he hadn't started the fight between them, Tsuna would've still be able to walk, to dance with unearthly grace that he was gifted since birth. Even with Tsuna's reassurance that he was fine not being able to do what he loved the most, Natsu could still see his brother's longing to just stand up on his own two feet, to just simply twirl around without a care for the world around him. He would sometime catch Tsuna watching dancing videos at night, golden brown eyes clouded with longing and sadness as he could only watch the dancers twirled on the stage, clenching on his forever dead legs with remorse. It made his heart ache to know he was the reason for his brother's destroyed dream, he had always knew Tsuna's dream was to be a dancer, and he had stripped it away.

He had tried to make up for it even though he knew he will not able to repent for his mistake even if he spends his whole life doing it, but he had at least tried. He does everything in his power to lessen Tsuna's burden even shouldering the heavy mantle as the Vongola's heir. He was glad that he was at least able to stop Tsuna from seeing anymore of the world's cruelty by taking the title, at least it would spare Tsuna from having to see bloodshed daily and being burdened with millions of life weighing him down.

He and their father had tried everything in their power to prevent Tsuna from losing his light and innocence, protecting him from the hideous world in their protective cocoon. He had killed many just to see Tsuna's sweet smile, to keep the light twinkling in his eyes every time he returned home after a harsh day at school, doing his duty as the Student Council President and the Vongola Heir. Tsuna was his safe haven, the only person he could truly be himself with, the only one who never questioned him when he come home with injuries or blood stains, always there when he was breaking down from the pressure of being a heir to a mafia Famiglia.

So that's why he was willing to work with Hibari Kyoya of all people to keep the safety of Namimori so that no harm would befall Tsuna. He had followed the three generations tradition of raising the heirs of Vongola and Hibari together, to protect the town of Namimori, which held the memories and history of the First Generation boss and guardians of Vongola.

Their relationship may had been odd to those who doesn't know the real them, they're not quite like cat and dog, not always at each other's throat but there are times when they would just settle down beside each other and talk civilly without the threat of another fight breaking looming over them and those rare moments only happens when they're around Tsuna.

For some reasons that delude him, Hibari Kyoya was really attached and fond of his brother, he couldn't blame him if he do, everyone in the town does, but what he doesn't understand was, how he let everything Tsuna do to him slip by, even if the things Tsuna done was what he hated. He never got angry when Tsuna treated him like he was weak or when Tsuna coddled him up with cheery affections, he merely smiled that rare smile of his and let out a sigh with an exasperate fond look on his face. He only knew that the two of them have past history together.

Together, the two of them are invincible, ruling over the town with iron claw rules, not that any of the citizens ever complained, they're satisfied to live in basically crime free neighborhood and also because most of them were people whom had retired from the Underworld. The citizens knew the two of them are doing it to protect Tsuna and none of them minded it because all of them were fond of his brother, adoring him even, and none of them wanted to see the kind brunette harmed in any way or form. And that's how Namimori had become a large tight-knit community that is also a huge fortified fortress against assassins that were sent to assassinate him and Kyoya. No assassin had survived when they stepped foot into this town because at every turn of corners, trained hitmans were there, under the cover of street vendor to cake shop owner. They may have retired from the Underworld, but they're not dogs who bite the hand that feed it. They took down the threat before either he or Kyoya could get to it, saving the assassin from being bitten to death courtesy of one Hibari Kyoya.

A knock on the bathroom door reminded him that he was still in the bath and he only has minutes to prepare himself for school.

"Na-kun, are you asleep in the tub again?" His brother's voice was slightly muffled by the door but he could hear it as clear as day. "I'm not Tsu!" He said, getting out from the tub. "I will wait for you in the kitchen then. Hurry up before the food gets cold!" He heard the distinct sound of the door clicking shut and he toweled himself dry, wrapping a fresh one around his waist.

Natsu stepped out from the bathroom and looked around his clean and organized bedroom. It looks like Tsuna had outdone himself again by rearranging the mess he had made in last night's haste to finish the paperwork. The said paperwork were neatly stacked and arranged on the mahogany table and the bed sheet had been properly made, as if no one had even sleep on it.

A smile tugged on his lip when he saw his crisply ironed uniform laid on his bed, no matter how much he insisted on him being the one to take care of him, Tsuna always went against it, going all out to take care of him, whom was supposed to be the one caring for him.

He slipped into his uniform, appreciating the smooth material it was made from. He had long since given up on trying to tame the wild mane of golden jungle he called his hair, he merely brush it so that it will be in the usual positions, with two bangs framing his sharp face and one longer bang in between his calculative sky blue orbs. He had received many remarks of him greatly resembling their great grandfather, the founder of Vongola or commonly known as Vongola Primo. He had seen his portrait once and could come up with a solid counter back on how he doesn't resemble Primo. Sure, physically he resembled him but when it comes to demeanor and attitude, they vastly differed. Primo reminded him of Tsuna, caring and gentle, with a soft smile always lingering on his lip for his family. The two of them are so alike that he would've said that Tsuna was the reincarnation of Primo.

Shaking his head, Natsu exited his room, going down the hall of the living quarter, toward the lift that was situated at the other end of the hall. The lift took him down to the ground floor and as the steel door slides open, heavenly aroma of well cooked food hit his nose, making his mouth water in want. He swiftly made his way to the kitchen; mind going over what Tsuna may have made for today's breakfast.

"You're late." Tsuna's glare that looked more like a petulant pout hit him and he couldn't help but smile softly at him. "Got sidetracked. Gomen." He apologized with a wry grin, which seems to make the pout intensify. Tsuna huffed, apparently can't be angry for too long. "Just hurry up and eat your breakfast. I don't want Kyo-kun to bite you." He said and turned around to continue cleaning the dishes he had used.

Natsu smiled at his obviously sulking brother and dug into his pancake after saying his thanks for the food. He made a fast work on devouring it when his eyes landed on the clock which shows 7:30. Shit. Kyoya will sure get his ass this time. The blonde downed the orange juice and brought the used dishes toward the sink, where Tsuna was still cleaning the dishes.

He put the dishes in the sink and pecked Tsuna on the cheek. "Thanks for the food, it was delicious as usual but I have to go now, see you later Tsu."He said in hurry. The blonde went to get his bag and was about to go out of the door when Tsuna's voice called out to him.

"Na-kun wait! You forgot your bento!"

Natsu turned around to see Tsuna approaching him with his wheelchair, three wrapped bento on his lap. He looked at it and toward Tsuna, who was smiling, and inwardly groaned. "Give this to Kyo-kun and Tetsu-kun if you would. And oh, invite them for dinner okay, I want to try this new recipe I got from Kitagawa-san," Tsuna said firmly, with no room for him to object. Sighing in defeat, he took the bento, mentally calculating the paperwork he have to do if he and Kyoya got into a fight again.

Something warm pressing on his forehead made him look up to Tsuna's smiling face. He held the spot he was kissed, feeling the skin tingle at the touch and returned the smile with his own. "Well Ja ne." He said, closing the door behind him with Tsuna waving him off.

"Now how to get Kyoya off my back." He mumbled, making his way to school, not noticing a pair of onyx eyes looking at him from the shelter of the leaves.

**So how was it? Drop a review I will go catch some sleep since it's 3 am here**

**Ciao ciao**

**Y.L**


End file.
